Fionna's Choice
by MeckaMecka
Summary: One choice could either destroy Aaa from the inside or leave many heartbroken. And the choice is up to her, even if she doesn't know it. Join Marshall Lee as he tries to get the girl of his dreams and prevent another war that will end Aaa as we know it, and Fionna as she tries to figure out matters of the heart! #now on hiatus!#
1. FOREWORD

**NOT A CHAPTER JUST A PREWORD!**

 **I actually thought of this while writing my other Adventure Time story, "Of Royalty and Ice." If you haven't read it it's ok, but please check it out!**

 **I'm actually writing this to plot out the "Royalty" sequel, and a few other stories I'm planning as well, so please bear with me as I go through my insanity of ideas!**

 **Also, I am writing this on my kindle because I feel more comfortable express my stories fully in a somewhat private way, I guess. If you find any errors TELL ME! It was the Auto-correct function.**

 **So, about the story itself. The story struck me before I went to bed one night, and has stayed with me ever since. You'll get the concept in basically the first few chapters, so don't worry. The same with the OC's. I will also start adding afterwards to clear up concepts from here on out, so no more beginning labels! Yay! So if you have questions, tell me and I will see about addressing them there.**

 **I read all comments, and I might even PM you!**

 **Onward then!**

 **I do not own Adventure Time, or any characters from it. I do own my OC's, so ask beforehand if you would like to use them or their concepts.**


	2. Miserable Marshall

Marshall Lee floated up to his bed and fell face-first into one of the pillows on his bed. He groaned before he flipped over, putting his arm across his face as he reflected upon the one thing that could make even the Vampire King miserable.

Fionna the Human.

And it was all because of a simple phone call.

* * *

It had started out simply enough, with them hanging out in her Tree-Fort playing video games on BMO as her sister, Cake, was out on a date with her boyfriend. They were on a boss level of Kompy's Castle, when her phone started ringing. She hadn't even checked the caller ID before she answered, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder, pressing it there to leave her hands free.

"Listen LSP, I've told you I wouldn't go out with you to make Brenda jealous, so you really need to let it go man!" Fionna exclaimed. She reached over and smacked Marshall when she heard him laughing. Lumpy Space Prince had been calling the entire morning in an attempt to go out on a date with her. His most recent excuse was to make his ex girlfriend jealous.

 _"I'm not LSP, but if he's giving you trouble I will gladly talk to him."_ Fionna heard Prince Gumball say from the other line.

She laughed. "Sorry dude, we were in the middle of a Kompy gameathon and I didn't see who it was when I picked up. And don't worry about LSP; I can handle him."

 _"Ah. No worries. I- wait, 'we'? I thought Cake was on a date!"_

"Nah man, Marshall's over." She said, watching Kompy's bloodlust meter full up as she mercilessly slayed the virtual enemies on-screen.

 _"Ah."_ He said, laughing nervously. _"So um, anyways. Fionna, I was wondering-"_

"Yes!" Fionna yelled as she hopped to her feet, dancing slightly and ignoring the phone as it fell to her feet. Hearing Gumball yell, she leaned over and grabbed it. "Sorry! We just beat the level me and Cake have been stuck on since last week!"

 _"It's 'Cake and I."_ He corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what did you call for again?" She asked, ignoring the Prince correcting her.

 _"Right! I was actually wondering if you wanted to accompany me during a party I was planning next month? I mean, Cake can come too. But, if you weren't going Cake then you and I could go? Well, I assume she would come with Lord Monochromicorn, but-"_

 _"_ What, you man like a date?" Fionna asked skeptically, interrupting the rambling Prince.

 _"No! No no nnononono."_ Gumball answered, laughing nervously. _"I mean like... friends?"_ He asked, saying the word 'friend' painfully.

"Um," Fionna replied hesitantly, "let me think about it."

 _"Ok! So that's not a no?"_ he asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Marshall asked as she grabbed her discarded controller from him. She had dropped it celebrating, but he had grabbed it before it reached the ground.

"Nothing important." She said as she selected the next level.

* * *

Marshall sighed as he thought back to the Prince's phone call, both thankful and angry at his vampire hearing for listening to the entire conversation.

He knew that the Prince had a renewed interest in her as she neared her eighteenth birthday. She would be old enough for him to consider for a proper girlfriend and, because of the methods he used to keep himself alive, could and would be around the same biological age as well. But that wasn't the only issue that the Vampire King had with the Prince.

He had broken her heart.

He prevented her love.

But more importantly: sometime along the way, after five years of questing, adventuring, battling, gaming, and pixie-strangling, he had fallen for her.

He was in love with Fionna the human.

And he was miserable.

Marshall knew that he couldn't watch her fall in love with another man. But if she did, he would have to be happy. He knew he couldn't live without her. But he also knew that she would one day die like everyone else. That she would grow old before his eyes before he had to watch her pass on to the dead world. That he would have to live on without her.

Marshall groaned again as he rolled into his side. "Why did I have to fall for my best friend?" He asked himself aloud as his thoughts continued to be pulled towards Fionna.

He wasn't expecting an answer. But, like all things in life, he got one anyways.

"Because Fionna can either save the world, or destroy it." A feminine voice called out, making Marshall sit straight up.

He came face-to-face with a woman standing at the edge of his bed.

* * *

 **WOAH! Who was that, and why are they in Marshall's bedroom?!**

 **Oh, wait. I know! But you'll have to wait, won't you?**

 **I actually intended to make it longer, but decided to leave the rest to next chapter. You'll see why.**

 **I'm gonna try to post tomorrow, so tell me what YOU think could happen. Or, give me ideas.**

 **If you want, PM me an idea for a story and I'll write you back with tips for it. I may even write it for you, if it falls into the categories of what I'll write. WHICH I UPDATED! Wut Wut!**

 **Anyways, live long and prosper my readers, as I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Possible

Marshall grinned as he looked at the woman in front of him. She looked older (a feat easily mimicked by makeup), but he recognized her instantly. "Hey Fi, I didn't know you wanted to dress up for me."

His smile waned as Fionna continued to stare at him, unmoving and still. Her mouth was pursed together in a solid line and, if he couldn't have heard her, would have thought that she was dead. "Fionna?" he asked as he brought his hand up and waved it in front of her eyes. No response. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard painful screams behind him. It hit him; she wasn't looking at him.

She was looking _behind him._

 _Through_ him.

He turned hesitantly, and froze as his mouth opened in shock. He was definitely not in his room.

Before them laid the Grasslands and, in the distance, he could see the Tree Fort. In front of him there were dozens of people, mingled together in a single mob, fighting. He could see several colors blended together and, with his vampire vision, could see the different kingdom's citizens in their nation's colors. They seemed to be fighting.

He could smell the metallic scent of blood on the wind and he realized they weren't just fighting. They were at _war._ Images of the Mushroom War flashed before his eyes as he watched them battle, especially when he saw a similar cloud arise in the distance.

Marshall stumbled backwards, against a tree. "N-no! This isn't happening!"

"It hasn't. But it might." A female voice said next to him. Marshall ripped his eyes from the battle and to the person next to him, expecting the no-longer-comatose Fionna.

He was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

There stood a woman staring at Marshall, and he could feel her white-colored eyes boring into his soul (or lack of one) through her glasses. Her hair flowed down to her waist, both golden and layered with feathers that seemed to be threaded throughout. She was wearing a dress that flowed down her body, disappearing and sparkling at the end. The material itself seemed to spawn random symbols that floated off of the dress itself before disappearing midair.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked, suppressing the urge to vomit as more clouds appeared behind her, seemingly closer.

"I am one of three." She said, holding up her hand. "The eventual." _One_. "The balance." _Two_. "And the possible." _Three_. She rested her hand on her chest, above her heart. "I am the possible."

As he opened his mouth to speak when the scene around him shifted again, forcing him to close his eyes to avoid sickness. When he opened them again, he nearly choked on his tongue.

Before him was the large field from before, but instead of blood, Marshall could smell rain.

The people were all dressed in black, holding umbrellas to combat the sky. They stood around each other in groups, especially around a large, black obstruction resting in the middle of the field. A tarp. He realized with a pang of emotion that it was a funeral.

He saw one cloaked figure address the others, too quietly for him to hear. They all gave off a collective cry as the tarp was pulled off, revealing a statue. The figure was feminine and was holding up a sword, smiling. Marshall suppressed a cry, but could feel tears threaten to fall as he recognized the figure.

It was Fionna.

It was _Fionna's_ funeral.

"No!" Marshall yelled, jumping to his feet. He was about to run to them when he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

"This is just a possibility. Not the truth."

He couldn't force himself to look back at the woman, instead looking at the statue of Fionna.. _His Fionna._ It couldn't be real. She said it _wasn't._ He could still feel hot tears streaking at his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care _._ "Why is this happening?"

"We have decided that for balance of the future to be preserved, mistakes of the past cannot be repeated." She said sternly.

The scene before them shifted again slowly. As whiteness surrounded him, the image of Fionna's statue burned into his eyes as it dissolved, the ending whiteness forcing him to blink.

Suddenly, he found himself back on his bed, staring at the strange woman. She smiled sadly at him. "It can all be stopped."

"How do I do it? How do I stop this?!" He yelled, standing up to glare at the woman as she watched.

"You can't." She said. Before he could yell, she raised her hand, sealing his mouth shut. "But you know who can."

She smiled again as his eyes widened. They then promptly started to close of their own accord. He started to collapse as he heard her speak again quietly. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Marshall?" Fionna asked as she leaned over her sleeping friend. She reached over and pushed his shoulder lightly. She huffed and stood up, staring at him.

His eyes suddenly opened and he sat up, startling Fionna enough that she fell backwards. He was gasping and holding his head, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Marshall… are you ok?" Fionna said hesitantly as she watched her friend. He looked up and, upon noticing Fionna, flew over to her and grabbed her in his arms, hugging her strongly.

He let go when she started coughing, making him realize how strong he was holding her. He loosened his hold, letting her breathe but not letting her go. "Sorry about that, Fi." He said sheepishly after she regained her breath. "It was just a bad dream."

"It's ok." She said, nodding. Then she punched him. "That was for choking me. Now!" she said, hopping off him as he held his face in pain. She smirked at him. "Let's go hang out at Gumball's."

An odd feeling arose in Marshall's chest at her statement, but he shrugged it off. "Ok, let's go." He floated down, standing on the floor in front of her. He turned around and smirked at her over his shoulder. "Want a lift?"

She shrugged and climbed onto Marshall's back, arms around his neck to hold on. "Let's go!" She kicked him playfully with her heels. "Onward my steed!"

"Don't call me that." Marshall deadpanned, making her laugh loudly.

As he was flying out the door, he felt his front pocket become heavy. He reached inside, while Fionna was still giggling to herself about the joke she had made, and mentally froze when he felt something soft. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and brought it in front of his face.

It was a single golden feather.

He knew then it wasn't a dream, but a warning.

* * *

 **If you can guess who the eventual is, I will give you a mention when they pop in for a visit!** **Even message you! Because it is a hard riddle, but completely solvable if you put the right clues together.**

 **PS: "Possible" and "Balance" aren't actual characters in Adventure Time. Just my representations of what "Eventual" is missing.**

 **So, this chapter took a while to write because I have problems with starting certain chapters, like fluff and stuff. I know what i want to happen, and i know the outcome, but sometimes it is hard to put it into words.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and share my story! If you want to see more of the characters i made, give me a message. Also, can i get some art of them? I may even give you a description of "Balance" too so you can design and put it into a cover for the site. I will reference you in all the chapters, and may ask you to do others. Like for "Of Royalty and Ice"**

 **If you haven't noticed, i use paint. Seriously. I can't afford Photoshop to make my own. I'm a sad robot.**

 **I love you all!**

 **-Mecka**


	4. Author Announcement!

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I realized I need more time to plan this story out, meaning this story may be deleted at some point and replace reuploaded differently.

Occasionally I get really good ideas, but I'm bad at planning.

So, consider this a story preview!

But I was literally breaking trying to write the next chapter, so forgive me!

Also, only one person tried to guess who "the possible" is. I have sadness! But, she also has three siblings I hadn't introduced yet that will make it a LOT more obvious.

Another hint: technically, all four of my OC's are one REAL character in Adventure Time.

MSG me to guess, and WHY you think it is, and I will give you a mention as well as let you give me in-story plot ideas/filler (I.E. should Marshall and Prince Gumball have a fight? What do you think should happen?)

Follow me to see my stories, and I promise that I will give you content to enjoy!


End file.
